National Tasselist Union (Saridan)
| Seats2 Title = Governorships of Saridani States | Seats2 = | Website = www.ntu.saridan | politics = Politics of Saridan | political parties = Political parties of Saridan | elections = Elections of Saridan | }} The Nasionale Tasselistiese Unie (Luthoran: National Tasselist Union) is the national umbrella organization for all Tasselist churches currently located within the nation of Saridan.Tasselists hold firm to the religious and political thought of Gert van Tassel and can be described as extremely traditionalist, conservative and reactionary. The NTU is both a religious and a political organization, with no difference between the two, making it rather difficult to speak about the organization in only religious or political terms. The current leader of the party Jan van Tassel, who also serves as President of the Pastoral Congress of the National Tasselist Union. 'Party Platform' The NTU believes in the creation of a theocratic state in Saridan, run by religious officials with biblical and theological training. The NTU also believes that all laws should be biblically based and that the Bible should serve as the Constitution of Saridan. The NTU is also firmly anti-monarchist, holding firm to the belief that only God is King. Instead, the NTU propose that God serve as Head of State, while the President of the NTU serve as his representative on Terra and as Head of Government, elected by the Pastoral Congress, who would serve as the legislative branch of the government. The NTU is opposed to women’s, ethnic minority and gay rights. The NTU is also strictly capitalist and believes that government is done best on a local or state level, and therefore seeks to limit the power of the national government. This stems from the Tasselist belief in the authority of the local congregation. However, the NTU also calls for “simple economics”, which is the return of a local, agrarian-based economic system, which once again upholds the authority of the local village community. Additionally, the NTU is a strong supporter of Duntrekker nationalism and calls for the deportation of all non-Duntrekkers from Saridan and the mandated use of Duntrekkaans in both public and private. The NTU also calls for public and private segregation between men and women. 'Religious Beliefs' The NTU is both a political and a religious organization, made up of all the Tasselist churches in Saridan. Tasselists are extreme Ameliorites, who hold to the follow beliefs: *Biblical Authority: the Bible is the true Word of God and contains no errors *Deacons and Pastors: 2 offices, which can only be held by men trained at the Bible University *Congregational Authority: the local congregation is autonomous and is the ultimate authority *State and Church Unity: the church should be state and state should be church, as is taught in the Bible *Believer Baptism: people of age must make the personal decision to be baptized and accept Eliyahu as Lord. *Separation from the World: faithful should remove themselves from the corrupting influences of the world, while also attempting to change it *Simplicity: the Bible calls for simple living, based on family, community and personal piety. *Evangelism: all believers must spread the news of God and adhere to his rules as told in the Bible. All baptized believers spend two years after high school serving as missionaries in Saridan and surrounding nations. *Obedience: Pastors are the final authorities in the community, as experts and scholars of the Bible and as his representatives in the local community. Fathers should be obeyed in the family and bosses should be respected in the workplace. Organizations The NTU runs several organizations, which support it in it’s work, both political and religious. These are: *The Society of Tasselist Missionaries: oversees the NTU's media presence and trains missionaries and political volunteers *The Sunday School Board: a department of the Missionary Society, which prepares all written and printed matierals for sunday school of all ages and political pamphlets *The National Tasselist Bible University: located in Sonskaap, this university offers both undergraduate and graduate education and trains men for the pastorate *Association of Tasselist Businessmen: serves as a networking and support group for Tasselist businessmen and workers across the nation Leadership Presidents of the Pastoral Congress #Jan van Tassel (3880-Current) Directors of the Society of Tasselist Missionaires #Pastor Pauwel Stje (3880-Current) Rectors of the National Tasselist Bible University #Pastor Dr. Cornelius Hendrik (3880-Current) Election Results | | | | | |- | | | | | |} Category:Political parties in Saridan